Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to power converters and specifically to power converters that operate as both a master and a slave.
Related Art
Conventional power inverters convert an input power to an output power so that the output power then powers external electronic devices as requested by an individual. Conventional power inverters are designed so that the input power is converted to the output power so that the output power is at a maximum power level based on the design specifications of the conventional power inverter. Conventional power inverters are limited to powering external electronic devices that require power that is equal to or less than the maximum power level of the conventional power inverters. Conventional power inverters cannot power external electronic devices that require power that exceeds the maximum power level of the conventional power inverters.
For example, a conventional power inverter converts input power which is DC power to output power that is AC power. The conventional power inverter is designed so that the DC power is converted to AC power at a particular maximum output power level, e.g., of 1500 Watts (W). The conventional power inverter can power a hair dryer that requires 1200 W but cannot power an electric saw that requires 2000 W. The user requesting to power the electric saw with the conventional power inverter designed for 1500 W cannot power the electric saw with that conventional power inverter.
Conventional power inverters cannot be daisy chained together to increase the output power of each conventional power inverter included in the daisy chain. For example, the conventional power inverter that is designed so that the output power is at a maximum level of 1500 W cannot be daisy chained with another conventional power inverter that is designed so that the output power is also at a maximum power level of 1500 W to increase the output power level of the daisy chain to power the electric saw that requires 2000 W. Rather another conventional power inverter that is designed so that the output power is at a maximum power level that is equal to or exceeds 2000 W would have to be located to power the electric saw.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is generally indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.